Fear of a Savior
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: With her charge safely tucked into bed, Lootie believes that the princess is now in greater danger than before and it is not the goblins Lootie fears the most now...


Disclaimer: _The Princess and the Goblin_, all characters, places, and related terms belong to George MacDonald.

* * *

Fear of a Savior

The door closes behind Lootie without a hint of sound. She lets out a huff, relieved that her charge has finally given into sleep. She simply stands in the hall for a few minutes, standing protectively before the door, as though half expecting goblins to appear from the shadows and carry off the princess. Or for that little miner, Curdie, to come, seeking for the princess to keep her promise. That boy…Curdie! And for a moment Lootie quivers with terror concerning the boy, who is both her – and the princess's – savior and, now, a thorn in her side. Lootie takes a step away from the door but then pauses. Her heart, full of unease, causes her to take a last peek in on her charge.

There is a small fire dying in the fireplace. About the nursery several candles flicker, providing a little light. The shadows in the corners are empty of unwanted intruders. In the middle of nursery is a four-poster bed. Her Highness, the Princess Irene, sleeps peacefully in it. Her long golden hair is spread about the white pillow and coverlet. The corners of her mouth are turned up in a tiny contented smile. Lootie cannot help smiling at the sweet picture the Princess makes, and she shrugs off her misgivings. As she watches, the Princess shifts, and softly a word escapes her small lips: "Curdie."

Lootie shuts the door and turns from it, frowning, which causes more wrinkles to appear on her aging face. Slowly she lets her feet carry her through the dimly lighted passages as her thoughts walk in circles in her head.

The taste of victory at keeping the princess from disgrace by bestowing a kiss on the little miner and getting her safely inside the castle was short-lived; for as Lootie prepared her charge for the night, the princess wanted to talk of nothing but their savior. Lootie had been tempted at lashing out about the boy, but she held her peace.

She has protected the princess for the last eight years from the goblins who dwell in the mountain. She only has to keep a careful eye on Princess and never, _never _to let her out of doors after nightfall. Fear lives in her heart during the hours of night, when shadows which had once been still during the day come to life, and strange creatures and goblins creep about, for they hate the sun and all kinds of light and do not venture from their dwelling until the sun has retired for the night.

But now here is another, far greater danger to the princess than goblins. Poor Lootie – now fear and unease shall always be about her, for now she will no longer feel completely at ease and safe even while the sun is high in the sky. She shall be breathlessly anticipating being told of a little miner at the door desiring to see the princess. Lootie had brushed off the princess's claim that they would see Curdie again; yet she dreads that he will indeed return to them. She is certain he will come back. He will not break his promise, just as the princess refuses to break hers. It had not been lost on her the glance which was exchanged between the two children before she succeeded in dragging her charge away. The princess's eyes had been filled with regret, pleading for him to forgive her; his were full of compassion and promise of coming back to her and claiming what both believe is his. And then she stopped crying, comforted by his soothing words – though Lootie was dismayed. Lootie shudders as she recalls how both had gazed at each other with a strange, mysterious light shining in their eyes. Then with a wistful sad smile, the princess obeyed Lootie and came away.

The nurse shakes her head. A kiss…the Princess Irene promised the boy a kiss! It was truly improper of her to promise such a thing. She should not lower herself so. And she is only a child, eight years old, promising a boy at least three years older than herself a kiss. She is much too young to do such a thing – if she had promised something other than a kiss, then the matter could be laid to rest. She has never been kissed. The thought of the princess giving away her first kiss at such a young age – and to a miner besides! – alarms Lootie greatly. Her cheeks warm up with shame. She herself did not give away her own first kiss until she was fourteen. If this reaches the king, surely the blame will be laid upon her.

Lootie halts her aimless wandering and intentionally makes towards her room. The goblins she still fears – indeed, must fear – but now she is more terrified of Curdie. She can keep both dangers from the princess; within these strong walls her charge is safe. She can keep the princess as close to her as possible. She and the princess will never go up the mountain again. Nor will she again linger outside so long in the evening that they are caught in the early darkness. She can warn the guards and servants against letting any little miners have an audience with the princess. The princess shall be protected from the goblins and a little miner boy.

But Lootie knows that she cannot completely protect her charge. There is one place Curdie can get to the Princess where Lootie cannot keep them separated: in the land of dreams. Where the princess can happily adore her savior and spend as much time with him as she pleases and, perhaps, fulfill her promise to him.

But Lootie is older and wiser. She knows their savior should not be adored but feared.

THE END


End file.
